Sasuke has Fever
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: A song fic based of Adam Lambert's Fever. Sasuke is sitting in the tub wanting his love, Starfire to join him, but she is unsure what he is coming on to.


**Author's Note:**

**This is song 2 of my 17 song fanfiction challenge. I have chosen a Teen Titans x Naruto Crossover between Sasuke and Starfire. Obviously this is an AU, a modern day one as well. In this story Sasuke's family never died, Itachi killed no one however Sasuke still has his moody bad boy charm and is the fiancée of Starfire. There is still sibling rivalry but not to the point of killing one another. Starfire's backstory and relationships have remained the same other than her crush on Robin. I based this song off Adam Lambert's Fever.**

Sasuke sat in the tub full of water, washing himself. He was picturing his love, Starfire in the tub with him and how he would touch her. But she was far away. She was at the pool with her friends. He needed her. His mind only focusing on her and sex.

Luckily Starfire had just gotten back to the hotel room. "Sasuke, I'm back." She said, letting her pool bag drop on the bed. She slipped off her sandals and begin to look at herself in the mirror.

"In here." Sasuke said from the other room.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, sex never crossed Starfire's mind. She was too innocent. Too naïve. Do they even teach sex ed on Tamaran? So Sasuke had a plan B.

"Starfire, can you wash my back?" He cried.

"Okay." Starfire said in her cheery voice. She walked in the bathroom, obvious that he needed her dearly and began to scrub his back.

He let out a soft moan escape his lips. After she was done she said, "I'm going to go back in my regular clothes now. Then when your done, you wanna go to see the rest of Hollywood?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and said, "Actually, I'd prefer you join me."

"In the bath?" Starfire said with a blush as she turned her head, not wanting for Sasuke to see her red cheeks.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a smug smirk. "You smell like chlorine, you should bathe with me."

Starfire began to say "Oh, Sasuke…I'm not sure if we…"

"Oh come on, have a little fun with me." Sasuke said. "I won't bite. Much." He tugged on the string of her bikini, letting it expose her breast. Starfire covered her breast with her hands. "No use in covering them, I've seen them before."

Starfire shrieked, "You have?"

"Yeah, Itachi and I take a look inside the locker room every once an a while." Sasuke said with a wink. "And I must say, Starfire, they are beautiful."

"Really? I thought I was too big for a girl my age." Starfire said. "I mean compared to Terra and Ino, I'm huge."

"No, I love them." Sasuke said. With a pleading but seducing look in his eye and said, "Please join me."

Starfire sighed and said fine. She untied the other knot of her bikini top and then pulled down the bottoms, jumping in the tub.

"That's a good girl." Sasuke said, caressing her breast and kissing her lips. Starfire squeaked in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss and began to fondle her, Starfire pulled away and said, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself. What? I can look but I can't touch?" Sasuke teased.

"Father said that was a place not to touch." Starfire scolded.

"Never?" Sasuke asked, teasing her more.

"Not ever!" Starfire replied.

Sasuke grabbed her breast again and asked, "What if I did this?" As he licked her nipple and she moaned a soft moan. "Like that don't you?"

"Uh-huh." Starfire said.

"Then can I continue?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay." She said as he bit her nipple, not really giving her any options, making her moan louder.

He massaged the other as he kept licking, kissing, sucking, and biting, then eventually switched sides.

"Mmmmm….Sasukeeeeee!" Starfire moaned.

"You can't hold me back forever." Sasuke said.

Starfire looked down and there was something sticking up in the water that she never seen before.

"Sasuke, what's that?" Starfire asked like an innocent child.

"That's something we'll play with a little later. If you're a good girl, and do what I say, you get to touch it." Sasuke said.

"Um, okay." Starfire said, not really understanding.

The bath was shallow enough and big enough for Sasuke to push himself on top of her as he began to finger her lower reign.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"You'll enjoy this, trust me."

He began to stick a finger inside her, letting her cry out. He smirked and thrusted his fingers in and out of her. Eventually he added a second and third finger.

"AAAAAHHH! SASUKE!" She moaned in pleasure.

"That's a good girl, beg for more."

She did what he said. He then bent down and began to lick her wet juices, making her squirm in delight. After licking and nipping at her folds, Sasuke had an even more devious plan. He took the showerhead, put the jet on high and placed it on the crease where he was licking.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEEEEAH!"

"Yes, more Starfire, more."

"SAAAAASSUUUUUKKKKKEEE!"

Starfire had let out some hot liquid, that splattered on the shower head. Sasuke turned the water off and began to lick it off.

He straddled her with his knees on her stomach and his package in her face and said, "Here's the prize I was talking about. You can touch it and lick it how much you want."

Starfire confusingly took her hand and put on the base. Sasuke moaned softly.

"What do I do with it?"

"Anything you like baby, its yours."

Starfire then inserted it her mouth and began to taste him.

"OH YEAH STARFIRE!" He cried.

She kept sucking him, because he was obviously enjoying himself as she continued to explore what this strange object was.

He cried like a crazed animal. She had never seen any person do that before. Well maybe Blackfire when she was alone in her room doing some kind of action called masturbation, which Starfire never heard of.

She eventually put the object down and he leaned on top of her. He whispered softly, "This could hurt."

"What are you doing? She asked.

"You'll see."

He stuck himself inside, her causing her to scream wildly. Whatever he was doing, hurt like hell.

Starfire felt tears rush down her eyes.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry, Starfire. But it won't hurt for long."

She said nothing and kept silently weeping, trying to hold back the pain. But eventually the pain stopped, and pleasure filled her body.

"SAAAAAASSUUUKKEEE!"

"See, I told you, you'd enjoy it." Sasuke said as he kept thrusting. "Man, your so tight."

"I-Isssss, thhhhaaaaat a gooood thiiiing?"

"Yeah, that means I get pleasure too."

Starfire continued to moan loudly and Sasuke had joined her. Eventually they both reached their climaxes.

"Starfire, I love you."

"Sasuke, what was that?"

"That's called making love, my dear."

"Well in that case, I loved it." She giggled.

He picked her up bridal style and said, "You'll enjoy the rest later tonight."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I love you. Can we do it again?"


End file.
